Containers for audio or video cassettes, compact discs, CD-ROMs, diskettes and the like can be prepared by injection molding, and by other methods. A wide variety of such holders are now commercially available.
Conventional injection molded containers, holders or cases known to the inventor are solid and, as such, require a significant amount of thermoplastic material as well as substantial tonnage to clamp the mold shut in the molding process. It would be advantageous to reduce the amount of material used in such holders, while retaining sufficient structural strength ("stiffness") to prevent damage to contents in normal usage.